<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The "Would Ya Help Me?" Mini-Series by sydwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968684">The "Would Ya Help Me?" Mini-Series</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites'>sydwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CLYDE LOGAN ONESHOTS &amp; REQUESTS [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Logan Lucky (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Smutty goodness, clyde's in prison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by that one sexy scene in "Ratched"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clyde Logan &amp; Reader, Clyde Logan &amp; You, Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CLYDE LOGAN ONESHOTS &amp; REQUESTS [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The "Would Ya Help Me?" Mini-Series</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After watching "Ratched", I just had to write this up. </p><p>Part one of three.</p><p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Here’s your food, Mr. Logan.” You said, winking at the handsome prisoner as you pushed the tray through the slot.<br/>He smirked, taking the plate from you. “Thank ya, Miss Y/N.”<br/>You leaned in close and whispered, “Let me know if there’s anything else I can do for you, Clyde.”<br/>He groaned and watched as you walked away before quickly setting the tray down on a chair, leaning against the bars.<br/>“Wait!”<br/>Your lips curled up into a smirk as you turned around to look back at him. “Yes, Mr. Logan?”<br/>“Were ya serious…when ya said you’d help me?”<br/>You walked back over to the front of his cell, biting your lip as your hand ran down one of the bars. “Of course.”<br/>He took a deep, shaky breath, pressing his body right against the bars. “Well, ya see…I’ve been workin’ so much, y’know, out in the yard…”<br/>“Uh huh.” Your breath became heavier while the tingle between your legs intensified, eyes flicking down to the very prominent erection pressing against his striped pants.<br/>“And, well, I haven’t had a whole lotta time te…take care of m’self, if ya catch my meanin’.”<br/>You shuddered, knees wobbling. “O-Oh.”<br/>“And it’s bad, Miss, real bad.” His head tilts down so that he’s whispering in your ear now. “It’s hard…” He ruts against the bars, attempting to create some friction. “a-and achin’...” Another thrust, with a grunt this time. “I don’t think I can do anythin’ about it, b-by myself. I’d hate te be a bother, but it’d be nice te get yer…assistance. I-If the offer still stands, I mean.”<br/>Your eyes rake up and down his stature before your hand slides down the bars even further until it brushes against his hardness. His hips began to rub up and down against your knuckles before you offered your palm to him, making him growl lowly.<br/>“Would ya help me, Miss Y/N?”<br/>You looked up at him, suddenly grabbing the bulge in his pants, making him hiss. “Lemme see, Clyde. I need to see if it’s in need of my…special attention.”<br/>His pupils blew wide as he stepped away from the bars, quickly undoing his prison-issued slacks and pulling them down to his ankles. He whimpered when his long, hard cock bobbed free in the crisp prison air. Your panties were soaked through now as you watched Clyde wrap his large hand around the thick base and start moving up and down.<br/>“Y-Ye see? I really need yer help.”<br/>Your hand runs down to nestle between your thighs, giving your clit some much needed attention. “Oh my, Mr. Logan, it seems you really are in need. Come here, let me help you out.”<br/>He pressed the bare length into your palm, grunting and thrusting forward at the first contact. “S-S-Shit.”<br/>You gasped when his hand wrapped around your wrist, pulling it away, prompting you to look up at him with furrowed eyebrows. He chuckled, sliding his hand in to replace yours, large thumb pressing against your stiff nub.<br/>“Allow me te help ya out, s-since yer doin’ so much fer me ‘n all.”<br/>His thumb began tracing small circles against your clit through the thin fabric of your uniform while your hand moved up and down his length. Your actions earned you a few low growls and grunts, which were like music to your ears.<br/>“M-Mmmm…”<br/>Clyde’s thumb moved faster before adding his pointer finger, grabbing at the dampening material of your pants, creating even more friction. You had to chew your lip in order to suppress the noises threatening to spill from your lips as Clyde worked, bringing you closer and closer to climax.<br/>Meanwhile, you could feel him start to throb in your hand, prompting you to speed up as well. You were rewarded with the low rumble of his noises through his chest and his hips pushing against you as you pumped him with vigor.<br/>It started to feel like a competition between the two of you, both determined to make the other cum first. So far, you were definitely winning.<br/>“F-Fuck Y/N, I’m gettin’ so c-close.” Clyde whispered, hips now fucking your hand. “C’mon, I want ya to cum first. Cum fer me, dirty lil girl.”<br/>His husky voice sent chills down your spine and, after rocking against his thick digits, you fulfilled his request. Your legs were shaking as you came, covering the inside of your panties with a layer of warm slick. Clyde could feel it through the thin material and suddenly, with a few more pumps of your hand, he was coming too.<br/>Much to your surprise he turned away at the last minute, finishing all over the metal chair behind him, which also had his lunch on it.<br/>“Fuck!” He growled as he watched his release soak into the chicken breast. “Goddamnit, ruined a perfectly good plate ‘a food, shit!”<br/>You giggled at his frustration, finding it adorable that he was so distraught over his tray of food, as if you wouldn’t bring him another. He tucked himself back in his pants before grabbing the tray and handing it to you with a huff.<br/>Before he could turn around and sit on his bed, your hand reached through the bars to run down his arm, from his shoulder to his wrist.<br/>“Clyde, it’s okay. I’ll get you another one.”<br/>His eyes went wide and his bottom lip quivered a bit. “Y-You’d do that, fer me?”<br/>Your hand now reached up to run through his slightly sweaty raven locks, chuckling. “Of course I would.”<br/>He smiled down genuinely at you, turning his head to press a kiss to your wrist.<br/>“Thank ye, Miss Y/N.”<br/>You turned around and began walking away before he called after you, making you turn around.<br/>“Will I be seein’ ya at dinner, too?”<br/>Your lips curled up into a smirk.<br/>“I’ll make sure of it, Mr. Logan.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>syd &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>